Arathibecken
Das Arathibecken im Arathihochland ist einer der wichtigsten Schauplätze im Kampf zwischen den Menschen und den Verlassenen Azeroths. Der Bund von Arathor versucht Territorien zurückzuerobern, während Die Entweihten - Elitetruppen unter Varimathras Kommando - die Verbindung zwischen den Menschen und ihren Verbündeten, den Zwergen, zerstören wollen. Das Talbecken selbst verfügt über wertvolle Rohstoffe, um die die Allianz und die Horde erbitterte Schlachten austragen. Die Entweihten und der Bund von Arathor sind hier, um die Rohstoffe für ihre Seite zu sichern und ihrem Gegner eine empfindliche Niederlage beizubringen. Beschreibung Das Arathibecken ist ein von Bergen umgebenes Tal, in dem einige der fruchtbarsten Äcker der Östlichen Königreiche liegen. Aufgrund der Vorkommen von Holz, Gold und erstklassigem Weideland für Vieh ist das Becken seit jeher Dreh- und Angelpunkt gesellschaftlicher Entwicklungen. Es war also nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis dieser fruchtbare Ort ins Visier von Angreifern geraten würde. Die frühen Tage (und ursprünglichen Besitzer) des Beckens tauchen nicht einmal als Fußnoten der Geschichte auf und mittlerweile beherrscht der Kampf zwischen Allianz und Horde das Geschehen. Der Bund von Arathor – ein Überbleibsel des einstmals stolzen Königreichs Stromgarde (nun besetzt von Ogern und den Kriminellen des Syndikats) – möchte das Becken beanspruchen, um seinen Verbündeten in Sturmwind (und damit der gesamten Allianz) zu helfen. Ihnen gegenüber stehen die verlassenen Entweihten – Untote mit freiem Willen, die das Menschenkönigreich Lordaeron angreifen und ihr Zuhause in Unterstadt sichern wollen. Und genau dafür benötigen sie die Ressourcen aus Arathi. Hintergrund Der Konflikt der Horde mit der Allianz hat sich zu einem richtigen Krieg entwickelt. Es ist nicht länger notwendig unter falschen Vorwänden in die Schlacht zu ziehen, keine Seite erwartet dies noch länger. In der Schlacht um das Arathibecken geht es nur um eines: Ressourcen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Entweder die Allianz erobert diese Ressourcen und benutzt sie gegen Die Entweihten, oder sie kommen ihnen zuvor und verwenden die dortigen Ressourcenquellen für die Kriegspläne. Eine Schlacht muss mit Soldaten gewonnen werden, das wird jeder Soldat gerne bestätigen. Man sagt auch, dass eine Schlacht auf leeren Magen und mit schlechter Ausrüstung bereits eine verlorene Schlacht ist. Deshalb ist das Arathibecken so wichtig. Es gibt dort Schlüsselregionen, die essentielle Ressourcen bergen. Metalle, Waffen, Holz, ja, alles wird gebraucht und kann dort gefunden werden. Die Schlacht im Arathibecken ist ein Kampf um Ressourcen und Territorien. Um die Truppen mit den dringend benötigten Rohstoffen und Vorräten zu versorgen, gilt es bestimmte Schlüsselpositionen zu besetzen und deren Ressourcen zu nutzen. Es ist schwer an Informationen zu gelangen, jetzt da sie so tief in diesem Konflikt stecken. Doch die Spione berichten, dass die Entschlossenheit des Bundes von Arathor schwindet. Die Entweihten wollen diesen Moment ausnutzen und eine große Offensive starten. Es gehört viel mehr dazu, einen Krieg zu gewinnen, als das bloße Überlisten des Gegners oder siegreiche Schlachten. Vielmehr erringt die Seite den Sieg, welche dauerhaft mehr Kriegsgüter als der Gegner produziert. Das Arathibecken, könnte sich als eine potentielle und äußerst ergiebige Ressourcenquelle für die Seite erweisen, die das Becken zuerst für sich beansprucht. WoW: Battle for Azeroth Mit dem WoW: Battle for Azeroth-Patch 8.1.5 erhält das Arathibecken eine Remastered-Variante mit HD-Update. Vanion.eu: BlizzCon 2018 - What's Next Panel: Zusammenfassung! Unsere Level Designer, Künstler und PvP Designer haben hart an einer Überarbeitung des Arathibeckens gewerkelt. Wie ihr vielleicht erwartet, wollen wir nicht nur die Umgebungen schöner machen, sondern wir arbeiten auch sorgfältig daran, die PvP-Balance der ursprünglichen Schlachtfelder beizubehalten. Wenn ihr euch bislang noch nicht in PvP-Schlachtfelder gegen andere Spieler gewagt habt, könnt ihr dank der Magie unserer aktuell für die Inseln verwendeten K.I.-Technologie eine neue Rauferei gegen K.I.-Gegner spielen. Blizzard Entertainment: Zusammenfassung der Podiumsdiskussion „World of Warcraft – Wie geht es weiter“ (02.11.2018) Spielübersicht Der Kampf im Arathibecken erfordert einen „King of the Hill“-Ansatz. Euer Team stürmt aus seinem Startgebiet los, um verschiedene Knotenpunkte für Ressourcen (fünf strategisch wichtige Punkte) zu erobern und zu halten. Euer Ziel besteht darin, möglichst lange mehr Basen als das gegnerische Team zu kontrollieren, da ihr auf diese Weise mehr Ressourcen sammelt. Während der Schlacht müsst ihr die Basen im Arathibecken immer wieder angreifen und verteidigen. Um den endgültigen Sieg zu erlangen, ist es wichtig zu wissen, wann ihr vom Gegner gehaltene Basen erobern und Basen eurer Seite verteidigen solltet. Ein Spiel im Arathibecken endet immer wie folgt: * Ressourcensieg – Das Team, das zuerst 1.600 Ressourcen sammelt, gewinnt! Einzigartige Spielelemente * Basen: Im Arathibecken gibt es 5 Knotenpunkte (wichtige Punkte): Schmied, Hof, Goldmine, Sägewerk und Ställe. Sie sind X-förmig in der Mitte der Karte angeordnet, wobei der Schmied die zentrale Position einnimmt. Um eine Basis zu erobern, müsst ihr sie mit der rechten Maustaste anklicken und „kanalisieren“ – euch also nicht bewegen, bis der Vorgang abgeschlossen ist. Solltet ihr dennoch unterbrochen werden (z. B. durch einen Angriff), ist die Eroberung fehlgeschlagen und ihr müsst es erneut versuchen. Ihr verliert die Kontrolle über eine Basis, wenn das gegnerische Team sie erobert. * Ressourcen: Eroberte Basen bringen eurem Team Ressourcen. Wenn euer Team mehr Basen als das gegnerische Team kontrolliert, erhaltet ihr mehr Ressourcen pro Sekunde und könnt so euren Vorsprung ausbauen oder den Gegner überholen. Im oberen Bildschirmbereich seht ihr die aktuellen Ressourcenpunkte beider Teams. Alle Basen bringen euch mit derselben Geschwindigkeit Ressourcen. ** Nicht vergessen: Handelt den Umständen entsprechend! Schreckt nicht davor zurück, bisher heftig verteidigte Positionen aufzugeben und anderswo an schwach verteidigten Stellen zuzuschlagen. Wer die meisten Punkte hat, gewinnt – egal, wie hart ihr kämpft. * Friedhöfe: Wenn ihr sterbt, kehrt ihr nach kurzer Zeit auf einem der Friedhöfe eurer Fraktion zurück. Kontrolliert euer Team eine Basis, könnt ihr euch auf dem nächstgelegenen Friedhof wiederbeleben lassen. Dadurch wird die Position eurer Basen zu einem wichtigen Faktor: Wenn ihr eine in der Nähe eines stark umkämpften Gebiets kontrolliert, kann euer Team schneller in den Kampf zurückkehren. PvP-Gerangel: Gefrorenes Arathibecken thumb|[[PvP-Gerangel: Das Gefrorene Arathibecken]] Im Rahmen des PvP-Gerangels ist der Ressourcenkampf im "Gefrorenen Arathibecken" verfügbar. Weg mit dem Badeanzug und her mit der Winterjacke, denn das Arathibecken ist in Schnee und Eis gehüllt. Ihr bahnt euch euren Weg durch Schneehaufen und ein fast vollständig zugefrorener See, um zu den Ställen, der Schmiede, dem Hof, der Goldmine und dem Sägewerk zu gelangen. Wichtiger Wetterhinweis: Es wird vor starken Nebel des Krieges gewarnt. Bereitet euch daher gut darauf vor! Blizzard Entertainment: PvP-Raufereien sorgen für frischen Wind auf den Schlachtfeldern (04.04.2017) Galerie Arathibecken TCG FdE 203.jpg|Das Arathibecken (by Howard Lyon), TCG FdE 203 Verwandte Themen Quellen * http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/game/pvp/battlegrounds/arathi-basin Einzelnachweise Kategorie: Schlachtfeld Kategorie: Lordaeron Kategorie:Arathihochland